Pepper M.D.
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Solar |tribe = Pepper Plant |flavor text = A toast to your health... and mine! |ability = This gets +2 /+2 when a Plant or your Hero is healed.|trait = None}} Pepper M.D. is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 2 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives it +2 /+2 every time a plant or the plant hero is healed. Origins It is based on a bell pepper, a group of the species Capsicum annuum that produces fruits in different colors, and a doctor, a professional who practices medicine. Its name could be a pun on Dr. Pepper, a soda beverage produced by The Coca-Cola Company. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Pepper Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This gets +2 /+2 when a Plant or your Hero is healed. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description A toast to your health... and mine! Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With This plant is quite difficult to use, as it gets destroyed too quickly if you play it at the wrong time. However, it can be deadly if played properly. If you choose to use it, you must include cards that can heal in your decks, such as , 2nd-Best Taco of All Time, Geyser, and . When using healing cards to heal yourself, you should be damaged first so that you can be healed. When paired with Venus Flytrap, this combo does not only heal you but also boost Pepper M.D.'s stats every time Venus Flytrap hurts a zombie or your opponent. Power Flower is another plant that can heal you and boost Pepper M.D. For Geyser, it should be noted that Pepper M.D. is boosted every time a plant is healed. So, the more damaged plants there are, the more Pepper M.D. is boosted. This plant benefits very well from the special rule in No Joke at the Junkyard, giving it +2 /+2 at the start of every turn. When playing as Chompzilla, you can use Pepper M.D.'s ability to boost Potted Powerhouse in your hand, allowing you to grow a strong card and prepare even stronger ones for later. She also has Geyser, making Pepper M.D. easier to boost. Wall-Knight can play high-health plants and increase the health of other plants with Steel Magnolia, increasing the opportunities to heal plants with cards such as Geyser and keeping Pepper M.D. alive until you get healing cards. Wal-Knight can also use Poppin' Poppies that can create Lil' Buddies here and next door. Each Lil' Buddy is made, it will heal your hero for 2 and in turn, boosts Pepper M.D. greatly. You may also use Venus Flytraplanet on a lane with two plants, boosting Pepper M.D. a lot by just doing this. Against Even though it does not look like a threat, it is recommended to prioritize on destroying Pepper M.D. It eventually becomes a huge pain to you if your opponent keeps healing themselves, boosting Pepper M.D. continuously. It is best to use Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, Locust Swarm, or Deadly zombies if it this plant gets too powerful. If it hasn't been boosted yet, you could destroy it with Rolling Stone or Weed Spray. Should you run out of instant-kill cards, or simply not have any in your deck, you could do a little damage to it, and then destroy it with Evaporate if you have it. Gallery Dr. Pepper Plant.png|Pepper M.D.'s statistics 2017-05-03-13-47-49-1.jpg|Pepper M.D.'s card PepperMDCardImage.png|Pepper M.D.'s card image HD Pepper M.D..png|HD Pepper M.D. MDAttack.png|Pepper M.D. attacking MDded.png|Pepper M.D. destroyed Pepper_MD_eating_2nd-Best_Taco_of_All_Time.jpeg|2nd-Best Taco of All Time being used on Pepper M.D. 17StrengthHealthPepperMD.jpg|Pepper M.D. with 17 /17 PlantFoodusedonPepperMD.jpg|Plant Food being used on Pepper M.D. PepperMDfrozen.png|Pepper M.D. frozen PepperMDShielded.png|Pepper M.D. shielded Old Pepper_M._D._stats.png|Pepper M.D.'s statistics before update 1.14.13 MDcard.png|Pepper M.D.'s card before update 1.14.13 Pepper_M.D._description.png|Pepper M.D.'s statistics Pepper_M.D._card.png|Pepper M.D.'s card PepperMD shadow.png|Pepper M.D.'s silhouette PepperMD get.png|The player receiving Pepper M.D. from a Basic Pack Screen Shot 2016-03-11 at 10.10.16 PM.png|Pepper M.D. unlocked for the first time VenusFlytrapPepperMDComboPvZH.png|Pepper M.D. being boosted when Venus Flytrap attacks in a multiplayer game Choice_between_Repeater_and_Pepper_M.D..jpeg|The player having the choice between Pepper M.D. and as a prize for completing a level Trivia *This is the second plant to be based on a bell pepper, with the first being Pepper-pult. **However, it is the first one in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *When destroyed, Pepper M.D. will somehow whiten. This could reference when people die of old age, their skin turns pale before ending up deceased. At the same time, the player can hear a beeping noise that is heard when a hospital patient's heart stops beating. *Its description is a reference to its ability. Category:Pepper cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants